smutaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Rising
Rising (formally known as @__rising__ on smule) is a female smutaite who currently has 1.7k followers. Her voice range is alto, and she has been active on smule since June 2016. Being a smutaite, she sings mainly anime and Vocaloid songs in both English and Japanese like many others. Rarely she sings kpop, only if it's a song she knows for sure. Rising's voice is described to be solid, smooth, and mature. It has a smooth richness to it, however it can be powerful or soft and soothing when needed to be, depending on the song. It's said that she has a good control of her voice. She's better at singing lower range, however when she sings higher she often depends on her falsetto to reach notes. Rising has released a voice range demo reel on Smule to show her range. She can go from sounding mature to sounding very childish, but not to the loli level. She can't trap very well, the most she can do is sound shota or "Len" like. Her favorite songs to sing are soft songs and upbeat songs full of sass. She also likes to rap, though she says she's not very good at it and sounds like a fetus, girly J-HOPE. But she does it anyway because she finds it fun. Besides singing, she also makes cover edits and writes lyrics. Background Rising has had two other accounts before creating @__rising__, and in truth she's been on Smule since 2015. After discovering the smutaite community when she stumbled upon Luxa_Moon's invite of Lost One's Weeping, Rising decided that she wanted to have a fresh start and therefore created her current account that is known today. She never really took Smule seriously on her previous accounts, often leaving them inactive however as her current account grew, Smule quickly became a big part of her life as she says it gives her confidence and is often eager to see when people join her invites. She also enjoys learning new terms concerning singing, as she's never had any choir experience prior to Smule. Appearance Rising's current persona reflects off of her given nickname "Mama Raisin". Her OC has purple hair, half of it wrapped up into two buns. She has purple eyes, and yellow toned skin that is not completely pale. Her outfit consists of a black cropped turtle neck sweater, a dark navy jean skirt with sheer leggings underneath, and black heeled boots. Additionally, she also dons a grape hair clip attached to the right side of her hair. Groups * W1CKED (Leader) * Heart❤Taite (one of the leaders) * E_CHO * KEEPSAKE OFFICIAL * KITAKAZE * FRAGMENT Covers Blessed Messiah and the Tower of Ai [SELF X ACAPELLA] SAYOKO ACOUSTIC ENGLISH COVER CONNECTING ♪ HEALING EDITION (created lyrics) Inclusion『ENG. ACOUSTIC 』(created translyrics) Fun Facts * She is Hmong-American * Reachable through many social medias, such as Line, Instagram, etc. * Aside from singing, she also enjoys making PVs * Her YouTube is Rising Songs * Her Smule account is __rising__ * Her SoundCloud account is __rising__ * Her favorite utaites/youtaites are halyosy, MrSoundlessVoice, EVO+, Aruvn, AshestoAshesjc, Zoozbuh, onlymes, and Froggie. * She has been dating KentaFaith since March 29, 2017. * She is into make up. * Her favorite songs are songs produced by halyosy. * She refers to SoftChais as her "Rin", due to their Rin and Len duet covers. * She hates any food that tastes bitter. * Her nickname "Mama Raisin" originally came from a typo during a group chat on the messaging app, Line, and has stuck with her ever since. * Hatsune Miku is her least favorite Vocaloid. Category:Smule Female Utaite Category:Smule Utaite Category:Singers